


A Sweet Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Costume Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to surprise Cas for the Easter holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Surprise

“Oh, come on. Where is it?”  Castiel grumbles to himself in the dimly lit apartment building. Clothes are scattered all over the floor, he doesn’t know what is his and what is Dean’s. The only thing he does know at the moment, is that his favourite trench coat is nowhere to be found.

 _“I wore it to work- no no. I wore it to the grocery store. When I got home I- I think I put it over the couch,”_ Castiel thinks to himself, trying his damnedest to remember where he put it. He strides over to the couch in the living room, almost tripping over himself in the process.

He lifts up a dirty shirt and a pair of, what he thinks, are Dean’s boxers. What he doesn’t notice until he crumples them up in his hand to put in the laundry hamper is the big white stain on the inside of the waistband. Castiel makes an audible noise in disgust at that. “We really need to start cleaning up after sex.”  Cas throws the dirtied and stained underwear into the bathroom hamper and treads through the mess of still half-wet towels, only to find nothing but a box of condoms. “ _I guess these could come in handy too,”_ Castiel thinks to himself, his lips twitching upwards at the thought.

Just as Castiel goes into the bedroom to keep looking for his coat, there’s a knock on the door. It’s odd, he thinks. Nobody visits him and Dean very often, and even if it were a guest or friend of theirs, they wouldn’t come at this time of night. Dean has a key, obviously, it being his apartment first. Castiel walks towards the door, shamefully tripping over his own feet (he blames the mess). His anxiety is high and it’s showing by the sweat droplets forming around his hairline. Though, it could also be from looking for his coat for the past half hour.

Castiel stands to the door, feet at the threshold, the left side of his warm face pressed to the door, checking who’s standing outside through the peephole, only to find Dean. His features are dimmed from the lack of light in the hallway, only parts of his face lit up by the streetlights shining through the windows on the side of the building.

Castiel lets out an audible sigh and slinks his shoulders down a bit, releasing the built-up tension. Dean is wearing Castiel’s trenchcoat. With a quick movement, he clicks open the lock on the door and swivels the handle to open the door. Once the door is opened, Dean walks through the doorframe and hugs Cas. It’s not too tight, but it’s not nothing, either.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, almost a whisper into the side of Dean’s neck.

“Hey, Cas.”

Once Dean let go of Castiel, he just stands there, sort of,  _smirking_ to himself. “What’s going on? Why do you have my trenchcoat? Is everything okay? Why didn’t you use your key? Did you lose it? Are you h-“ before Castiel can say anymore words, Dean is pulling him back into an embrace, this time with his lips pressing against Castiel’s own.

“You talk a lot, Cas,” Dean managed to get that out while he backed off for breath.

“My apologies,” Castiel steps aside to clear a mundane path of clothes from the doorway to the couch, where he chooses to sit down, resting his head back onto the soft fabric.

“Don’t be,” Dean says as he sits down next to Cas. There’s a distance between them, Cas can practically feel the almost physical barrier between them.

“So why do you have my coat? I thought you hated it.” There’s a twinge of anger in Castiel’s voice. He doesn’t talk much as it is, but when Dean tells him to stop, something deep inside Castiel rises. A pain, a sorrow, something that’s hurting him that wants to get out.

“Hey. I never used the word ‘hate’. I just said that there are some other varieties of coats you can wear. Maybe ones that don’t make you look like a flasher.” Dean is grinning now, and Castiel doesn’t know why. A shattered breath comes out of Dean’s nose. If Castiel didn’t know better, he would say that Dean actually giggled.

“So why  _do_ you have it, then?” Castiel wants to be at least a little bit mad at Dean. He knows he can’t, though. The way Dean is grinning to himself, trying to hide his face when he blushes, it just makes Castiel so happy. It makes him feel so warm inside, and not from the frantic running around trying to find the coat Dean had all along.

“I thought I would surprise you.” Dean is looking at his hands, moving them over to Castiel’s own. Grabbing them and squeezing them softly, Castiel lets out a content and relieved sigh. He can never stay angry at Dean.

At the word  _‘surprise’_ Castiel leans in closer to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder, filling the useless gap between them. “What’s the surprise?” Castiel asks while rubbing soothing circles over Dean’s right hand with his thumb.

Quickly after the question left Castiel’s mouth, Dean stood up and headed over to the front door. Castiel feels cold with the sudden loss of Dean’s body next to him.

Cas stands up and turns around on his heels, expecting Dean to be doing something,  _anything_ else than what he  _is_ doing. Dean takes off Castiel’s tan coat, only to reveal, well, not much. Dean is wearing a bunny suit. Castiel isn’t quite sure if he could even call it a suit. It barely covers anything, and Castiel is very,  _very_ gracious for that.

The outfit Dean has on is small. Barely anything. There’s a black, what looks to be satin, thong around his boyfriend’s waist and crotch. What Dean revels when he turns around to pick up a bag Castiel didn’t notice he had when he entered the room, is the big, white, fluffy tail Dean has strapped onto the back of his thong.

While Dean is still bent over, Castiel isn’t saying anything. He’s not even moving. All he can do is stand there and watch what in holy Hell is happening in front of him.

Dean is still bent over, legs staying straight, sticking his ass out in the direction of Castiel. He crooks his neck to the side and huffs out a simple laugh at Castiel and winks at him before turning back around and focusing his attention to the plastic bag he brought in earlier.

Castiel inconspicuously palms his crotch while Dean isn’t looking. Dean doesn’t notice that Cas had made the gesture, it’s what Castiel does next that get’s Dean’s attention. As Castiel puts pressure on his twitching cock, he moans out loud. He’s almost too blissed-out to notice that what he just did, the sound he just made, was loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

Castiel opens his eyes to find Dean standing only inches away from him, their hot breath transferring through each other. “Like what you see?” Dean’s voice is barely above a whisper, or so Cas thinks. It might just be the blood rushing through his ears that’s making everything go silent around him.

Before Castiel can make a fool of himself and say some cheesy porno pick-up line, he lifts his hand up to Dean’s hair and strokes it back a bit until he reaches the uneven tufts at the nape. He urges Dean’s face closer to his own, pressing their lips together, tongues mixing with each other’s, lips being bitten, and teeth gently clattering together.

 _“Nothing can go wrong. Everything is right. It’s perfect,”_ Castiel thinks to himself. But just as the thought escapes his mind, the sensation of Dean is gone again. Leaving him cold once more.

Dean strokes Cas’ sides, careful not to apply too much pressure on that one spot that tickles him. One hand leaves his side and Castiel follows the movement up to Dean’s head, where Dean is putting tall, pink bunny ears on.  “Something to hold onto.” Dean’s voice is husky and deep. All Castiel can do is crumble inside. But what he does on the outside is much different. He practically jumps onto Dean and straddles his lap until they’re backing up onto the couch.

“I thought the bunny was supposed to jump,” Dean is outright laughing now, his chest and belly jiggling with each broken breath. Cas hides his bright smile and deep red cheeks in Dean’s huffing chest. While his face is planted there, he darts his tongue out at Dean’s left nipple. Dean stops laughing and sucks in a sharp breath at the unexpected wetness.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean growled. Now Castiel was the one who was giggling. “How bout we move…  _this_  into the bedroom?”

“It’s a mess.”

“Everything is a mess, Cas.”

Dean stood up with impressive strength, still with Castiel straddling his waist. Castiel fumbles and almost knocks them both back down onto the couch when Dean jumps up onto his feet.

With Cas barely hanging off Dean now, he crawls off him and stands up for himself. Dean bends down to the ground one Castiel is off him and he picks up the bag and its remaining contents. “We’re gonna make it more messy,” Dean says swiftly as he picks up the white plastic bag and grabbing Castiel and lifting him up into a bridal position. “Dean, I  _can_ walk on my own.” Cas doesn’t really want Dean to let him go again, but he needs to show a shred of dominance.

“I know, Cas, I know. I just want to treat you tonight. Make everything good for you,” Dean whispers, lips pressing to his temple as they walk through the bedroom door.

“Jesus, we really have to clean this apartment up.” Dean makes space on the bed by shoving the dirty clothes into a pile on the floor. Cas is being placed down on the bed, still fully clothed, his erection pressing hard against his thigh.

“We’re just going to make it more messy,” Castiel said in a mocking tone, repeating what Dean had just said moments ago.

Dean winks at Cas and softly mumbles with a shredded breath, almost like he’s laughing again, “Yeah we are.”

With Dean’s sentence lingering in the air, he takes his time bending down, showing off his ass to Castiel once more, and picking through the bag, placing some things on the nightstand next to their bed.

Castiel rolls over to see Dean’s ass hanging in the air, and the sight goes straight to his dick. He’s not even noticing that Dean is taking things out of the bag.

Dean stands up again and Castiel stares wide-eyed at him, an obvious bulge in his pants.  “Dean, if you keep bending over, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold out for much longer.”

Dean hands the things he pulled out of the bag over to Cas and Castiel takes them like they’re gold and so precious, like he doesn’t know what to do with them. “Chocolate sauce and whipped cream? Really, Dean?” Castiel’s voice is filled with surprise and uncertainty. They’ve never included anything rather than themselves into the mix. Castiel was excited to do whatever Dean wanted to. They trusted each other; they know what they both like. If Dean was into this, Cas could be too.

Dean smirked as he crawled up onto the bed, lying next to Castiel on his side so he was facing him.  “Yeah. The Easter Bunny is supposed to bring chocolate and candy.” Dean raises his hand to Castiel’s hair and strokes through it; gently tugging on the spots he knows Castiel loves. “I figured you’d like it better this way. Rather than me getting you a giant chocolate egg.”

Castiel leans into Dean’s touch, humming at the pleasure of the soft pulls to his hair. “I would have liked that too, y’know.” Castiel’s voice is barely audible. Dean can only hear him because they’re so close together.

“Let’s see how this goes first, mkay?”

Dean sits up and opens his legs, a knee between Castiel’s legs. His hands working on Castiel’s belt and pants button. Castiel is trailing his hands all over Dean’s open chest, his nipples hardening under his touch.

Once Dean has yanked Castiel’s pants off, he nips at Cas’ jaw with his teeth and trails his mouth lower down Cas’ neck. Castiel lets out a gritty moan, which only urges Dean on. Dean sucks at the spot above Castiel’s collarbone. Cas continues moaning into Dean’s hair as Dean tugs at them hem of Castiel’s shirt.

Once Castiel’s shirt is off and abandoned in the ever-growing pile of dirty clothes, Cas moves his mouth back up to Dean’s. The fingers in Cas’ hair tighten as their tongues meet and slide together, wet, hot, and perfect.

Castiel moves his mouth down to Dean’s earlobe, sucking at it, then nibbling at the soft flesh, licking a stripe over the shell of his ear. Castiel’s mouth travels down to Dean’s pulse-point, his tongue doing fucking  _wonders_ on the rough-haired skin there.

Cas’ hot mouth eventually lands on Dean’s chest, pressing chaste kisses over his muscles there. A hand trails down to Dean’s thong, lingering over it, without touching it yet.

Dean must have liked what Castiel had done, and wanted more, because his hips jerked up into Castiel’s hand.  Castiel smiled against Dean’s hardened nipples, his hand trailing down to Dean’s balls.

He moves his face up to Dean’s and kisses him, tongues and teeth battling for dominance. His hand has left Dean’s crotch in favour to thread his fingers through the short hair, Castiel smiling against Dean’s mouth as his fingers hit the bunny ears that lay atop his head.

 Castiel breaks the kiss and begins to lick a path down Dean’s neck and chest, all the way to his stomach. His mouth hovers over Dean’s navel for a short moment, letting his hot breath hit the blond strands of hair leading to his dick. He darts his tongue out and swirls it around the indent on his belly. As he does so, he slides his fingers along Dean’s thigh, to the waistband of Dean’s thong again, his fingers curling around the satiny, black fabric.

Dean makes an effort to kiss Castiel’s neck and shoulders, but fails when Cas lowers himself onto Dean’s legs.

Castiel cards the tips of his fingers under the thong from the bottom side up, grabbing Dean’s ass, hard enough to leave bruises. Dean yelps in surprise, but when Castiel smoothes over the beaten flesh, Dean projects a deep moan.

“Cas, I have an idea,” Dean manages to say, his breath is hitched and his words feel like they’re going to get lost on his tongue, but he manages to get them out.

Cas rolls onto his back, opening his legs as far as they can go, bending his knees. There’s a weight on Castiel that wasn’t there before, Dean is on top of him, practically worshiping his body, kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach, placing hot and messy marks all over Castiel’s body.

Castiel breathes heavily and moans at the sudden wetness of his body, grabbing Dean by his shoulders, bringing him up to his mouth, capturing them both in a heated kiss filled with tongues and hot breath.

Castiel’s legs wrap around Dean’s sides and he giggles at the feeling of his feet hitting Dean’s strap-on bunny tail. The sensation tickles him, sending chills up his spine.

Dean wiggles his ass and Castiel bursts out laughing. He can’t help it. He has ticklish feet.

“D-D-Dean, s-sto-ah! Stop it!” Cas is blushing harder than ever, heat pooling in his cheeks, laughing uncontrollably. Dean bends his ass down, his dick lining up with Castiel’s.

Cas manages to calm down and stop laughing, only to feel heat rise in his gut from the sudden pressure of Dean’s cock against his. Castiel can feel Dean’s hardness against his thigh and that makes his cock twitch in excitement.

Dean continues to mouth as Castiel’s neck, using enough pressure to surely leave marks. Castiel’s hands dance over Dean’s bare back, rubbing over the hard lines of muscles and bone.

Both of Dean’s hands are running up and down Castiel’s thighs, hitching at the waistband of his tented boxer-briefs. Cas notices a hand disappear, and he moves his focus from what he’s feeling to Dean’s hands. Dean’s hand is rummaging through the cans and bottles he showed Castiel earlier. He grabs the chocolate sauce and places it next to Castiel’s leg. Castiel gasps as the cool plastic bottle hits his leg.

Both of Dean’s hands are on Castiel’s hips, he fingers trailing over the jut of his hard hips. Castiel pushes Dean down by his hair, urging him to go further.

A hand snakes under Castiel’s boxers and his cock is twitching at the sensation of Dean moving his hands lower and lower until his fingers are swirling around the head.

“Tonight’s about you, Cas.” Dean’s voice is lower than before, and filled with lust. “Gonna make it so good, baby.” Castiel is practically shaking with anticipation at Dean’s words.

“Then do something about it,” Castiel orders Dean.

The damp cloth covering Castiel’s dick is stripped off him, and with a swift motion, Dean’s head is moving down. There’s hot breath on Castiel’s freed crotch. He tries his hardest not to urge his hips forwards.

He kisses his way from base to tip as Castiel groans loudly. Dean swirls his tongue teasingly around the head of Cas’ dick and then he takes him in all the way, wet and tight and just so fucking perfect. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and tried to hold out, tries to memorize every touch and drag of Dean’s teeth, but Dean alternates between Cas’ dick and his balls, sucking and rubbing, focusing on making Castiel feel good.

Castiel throws his head back onto the pillow, back arching up into Dean’s wet touch, careful not to choke him. He screws his eyes shut from pure bliss. They shoot open when he feels a mildly cool drizzling on his dick. Dean is pouring the chocolate sauce all over him.

“Told you, Cas, gonna make this great,” Dean says as he lowers himself back to Castiel’s mid-section.

Castiel wants to say something,  _anything_. He wants to tell Dean that this is already amazing, that he doesn’t need to do this, but his voice is nowhere to be found. The only things escaping his mouth are muffled noises and gritty moans.

Dean hovers over the base of Castiel’s chocolate-lathered cock, and he licks a stripe down to the tip. Once he’s sucking at Castiel’s head, he takes him in fully, mouth filling with a hot, sweet fullness. The sweetness of Castiel’s precome and the chocolate mix together, making a delicious blend for Dean.

Castiel almost screams at the pleasure, hips thrusting upwards into Dean’s mouth.

Once Castiel’s cock is cleaned from the chocolate, Dean moves up to Castiel’s mouth and attacks his mouth with his own. Chocolate drips down the corners of their lips, down their chins, and a few droplets onto their chests.

Dean pulls back for a moment to catch his breath. His thong is threatening to burst off, the pressure of his bulge straining the too-small fabric.

Castiel notices Dean’s aching cock and eagerly pulls down his thong. Dean’s cock bobs from release; he lets out a moan, earning a gasp from Castiel.

Dean lifts his knees, one by one, to take off the black cloth and bunny tail.

While Dean is focusing on removing his clothing, what little he has of it, Castiel pulls the whipped cream can from beside him and flips Dean on to his back.  Dean cries out, probably from his dick getting longing friction that he craved.

Castiel peppers kisses over Dean’s shoulder blades, neck, the shell of his ear, leaving marks on the tender skin.

“Now  _I_ have an idea, Dean,” Cas’ voice is dangerously low; it’s full of arousal and pure lust.

Cas grabs Dean’s wrists and pins them over top Dean’s head on the soft pillow.

Castiel can feel Dean physically relax under his touch. Castiel dusts his lips over Dean’s lower back, slowly kissing his butt cheeks and he cups the globe of his ass.

Castiel grabs the can of whipped cream and takes off the lid. Dean crooks his neck back to see Castiel opening the can, “Cas, what are you do—Ahh!” Dean’s sentence gets lost in his throat as he feels cold air and cream emptied onto his ass. “I  _did_ like that other tail, Dean.” Castiel smirks and turns Dean’s head back into the pillow.

Castiel crawls down so he’s lying in between Dean’s bowed legs. He strokes Dean’s balls; he can feel them getting tighter as he’s rubbing them.

Dean clenches his ass at the sensation of the cold cream running down to his hole. Castiel cups his ass and spreads his cheeks apart, licking through the whipped cream, his tongue inching closer to Dean’s tight hole.

Once Castiel has eaten Dean clean, he sits up, smacking Dean’s as he did so. “Turn over,” Castiel commands. Dean sits up, trying not to come from the release of the tension between his cock and the bed, and Cas’ mouth and his ass.

Castiel moves quickly to the bedside drawer to retrieve lube.

Dean sits back and watches with wide eyes as Castiel squirts a generous helping of lube into his hands from the bottle. Dean forgets how to breathe for a second as Castiel’s slick fingers move downward and he slips one inside his own hole, swirling it around and biting his bottom lip.

Dean loses it when Castiel puts a second finger inside himself. He surges forward, growling. Castiel looks up at him with wide-eyes for a moment before they flutter closed as Dean slips one of his fingers in next to Castiel’s. Castiel throws his head back with a groan as Dean begins twirling his pointed finger around, sliding it between Castiel’s own fingers and then rubbing along the ribbed muscles surrounding them both.

"Cas," Dean growls, “Hand me the lube.”

Castiel presses the bottle into his hand with shaking fingers and Dean quickly slicks up his own fingers before pulling Castiel’s away and replacing them with three of his own. He begins scissoring and stretching Castiel, adding a fourth finger and making Cas cry out.

Dean pulls his fingers out and puts them on his own dick, slicking it from base to tip in one smooth motion, his eyes transfixed on the way Castiel opened for him as he slides into him; it is all heat and pressure and it is the best thing either of them have ever felt.

Dean snaps his hips up against Castiel until he bottoms out with a loud groan, matched by a moan from Castiel. Cas moves a bit, thrusting up and yanking Dean’s hips against himself as he places his mouth on Dean’s shoulder, biting hard enough to make Dean hiss. Dean grinds into Castiel and Cas yelps loudly.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hisses, heat pooling in his gut.

“Oh God, Dean. Ah- fu-fuck!” Castiel’s screaming and moaning makes Dean almost go over the edge.

Dean hits Castiel’s prostate a couple of times and that’s all it takes for Castiel to be spurting come onto his and Dean’s stomach.

Castiel’s entire body tightens around Dean. The tight heat and moans eliciting from Castiel after his release are enough to send Dean over the edge.

Dean pants into Cas’ shoulder before coming, sending shots of warmth and pressure into Castiel’s body.

They go limp in each other’s arms, Castiel panting hard into Dean’s neck, placing chaste kisses along his jawline.

Dean slowly pulls out of Cas, both their over-sensitive bodies crumbling with the loss of the other’s deep touches.

Castiel lies down on the, even more, messy bed. Dean follows quickly after. They both lay there in silence, only their heavy breathing and the smell of sex and sugar filling the air.

“That was one of the best surprises I’ve ever been a part of,” Castiel says, weak and lazily. He crooks his neck so he’s facing Dean.

Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and places it on his chest, over his heart. Castiel can feel the beating slowing down from his high. At that, Castiel smiles contently.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Dean’s voice is rough from the muffled screams and deep, throaty moans. He picks up Castiel’s hand and brings it to his mouth. He kisses Castiel’s knuckles, giving each one attentive care.

“I love you,” Dean mumbles through Castiel’s fingers.

“I love you, too, Dean,” Castiel takes his hand away from Dean’s mouth and strokes the sweat-slicked hair off of Dean’s forehead.

They spend the night in total bliss, staying close together throughout the night.

Dean is the first to wake up in the morning. Castiel is sound asleep next to him, his arm around Dean’s naked,  _and sticky,_  waist.

Something on the floor next to him catches his eye. It’s the thong. The bunny tail is still attached to it. With careful precision, he leans over, keeping in mind not to jostle Cas awake, picking up the garment, removing the strap-on tail.

Once the fluffy tail is bare, he throws the thong into the ever-growing pile of dirty clothes in the corner. He looks at Cas one more time, savouring the memory of him right now, morning light dimly dancing across his face, his black hair covering most of his forehead, the slightest resemblance of freckles on his nose. He’s beautiful.

Dean moves his free hand while holding the tail with ease over to Castiel’s face. He lightly brushes it against Cas’ nose and chin, alternating between the two. Castiel stirs in his sleep. Dean is trying to hide his laughter when Castiel subconsciously bats the sensation away. “ _He looks like a cat,”_  Dean thinks.

Castiel’s eyes flutter open, his pupils enraptured by the different colours of blue in his eyes. Little of the black showing, he adjusts to morning light. He scrunches his nose up and furrows his eyebrows together.

“ _Dean,”_ Castiel basically growls, a sense of happiness in his tone. “Why must you do this to me?” Castiel rolls onto his side, hiding his face in the pillow; hiding it from that  _thing_ Dean is holding, and from the growing bright light coming in from the poorly draped window.

Cas feels an arm fall across his waist, Dean’s hand walking downwards. “It’s almost nine and I think we should shower. I’ll make us breakfast, too.”

Castiel can’t say no to that proposal. He’s sticky in places he doesn’t want to be sticky, and he’s starving. “Fine, but I’m too tired to have morning sex.” Castiel is practically groaning at what he just said.

“That’s okay, babe. Go take a shower. I’ll get breakfast started.” Dean moves his arm away from Castiel, kisses his temple and stands up from the bed.

Castiel turns over to see Dean stand up, admiring his ass. A couple of bite marks have shown up overnight. Castiel smirks to himself and thinks about what he has on him.

Dean puts on a pair of, what seem to be, clean pajama bottoms. He watches Dean walk through the clutter and into the kitchen. Once Dean is out of the room, Castiel stretches his arms and back; feeling the muscles and bones pop.

He emerges from the dirty bed and goes into the bathroom, tripping over the, now dry, towels. He runs the water and waits until it’s at the perfect temperature between cool and sweltering.

Once Castiel has thoroughly cleaned himself, he picks up one of the towels from the floor and walks into the kitchen where Dean is finishing preparing breakfast.

Castiel sits down at the kitchen table and Dean hands him a plate full of pancakes and a bottle of chocolate sauce. Castiel looks up, wide-eyed at Dean. All Dean does is wink at him and turns on his heels to continue flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

Before Castiel can process what he’s doing, he’s pulling Dean away from the counter and pushing him onto the nearby living room couch, leaving a trail of kisses down Dean’s chest.

 They stay entangled on the couch for a few minutes, biting at each other’s available skin and grabbing their hair, until the smoke alarm goes off and they see the pancakes burning.

Dean hops up to the kitchen and puts out the minor fire of burning batter. All Cas can do is giggle and watch Dean in bewilderment.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks as he wipes sweat from his hairline.

Cas laughs just a bit more before he answers Dean, “Nothing. It’s just- You- you literally  _hopped_ to the kitchen.” Castiel curls up on himself, holding his sides, stifling his laughter.

Dean looks at Cas for a moment before hopping over to him, this time with his knees bent up on each jump, and his hands hooked out in front of him. “How’s this for hopping?” He says as he jumps on the couch, rolling over Castiel, kissing his nose, cheek, and lips.

They can’t seem to calm down after that, them both being too excited and giddy from the previous night’s events and the fact that Dean is nibbling on Cas’ earlobe.

 _“Best surprise ever,”_ Castiel thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my blog twinkcas.co.vu (galxystiel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you to my very good friend Jill (sammysjerk.tumblr.com) who beta'd for me <3


End file.
